Conventionally, routing systems receive requests for directions from a start location to an end location. The conventional routing systems utilize graphs to provide directions for a route that traverses the start location and the end location included in the requests. To generate the route, the conventional routing systems perform graph-optimizations based on metrics, such as, distance or time. In some instances, the route generated by the conventional routing systems fail to conform to a suggested route offered by an experienced navigator familiar with the current locale associated with the start location and end location.
Based on local knowledge, prior experiences, or other reasons, i.e., a particular intersection is always hard to negotiate at a certain time of day, the experienced navigator may not agree with solutions that include routes provided by the conventional routing system. To correct the solutions, the experienced navigator may ignore the routes provided by the conventional routing system, or the conventional routing system may be hardwired to consider the suggested route provided by the experienced navigator. The experienced navigator hardwires the conventional routing system by inserting waypoints that alter the conventional routing system's processing when navigating between the start and end location.
Generally, conventional routing systems do not incorporate the waypoints into future routing decisions. Moreover, the conventional routing systems do not seamlessly incorporate the waypoints into the instructions associated with routes that navigate between the start and the end locations. Rather, the instructions associated with the routes will include a number of stops that match the number of waypoints, which typically represent stops or points of interest, hardwired by the experienced navigator. Thus, conventional routing systems do not provide an adequate solution that seamlessly incorporates knowledge provided by experienced navigators.